


Tell Me You Love Me

by elusiverose



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Love Confessions, POV Third Person, Spoilers, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elusiverose/pseuds/elusiverose
Summary: Shizuku notices Kasumi seems a bit off since the day she performed in Rain in the Wastelands, that play in which she was first replaced but got the main role at last. Worried about Kasumi, Shizuku asks Rina for help. After coming to certain realization and with the certainty that she’s now able to express herself, she looks for Kasumi, ready to confront both her own feelings and Kasumi’s.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nakasu Kasumi/Ousaka Shizuku
Comments: 14
Kudos: 79





	Tell Me You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> the shizuku episode made me feel so many things......... i confirmed she’s best girl and now i have shizukasu brainrot and want them to kiss so bad sooo i wrote this. and they kiss. a lot.  
> also i think it’s quite obvious and it’s in the tags but this contains spoilers from the eighth episode of nijigasaki  
> fun fact the title is iz*one’s song "suki to iwasetai" but i decided to put it in english lol  
> note: english isn’t my first language  
> disclaimer: i don’t own love live!  
> lastly, hope you enjoy the sapphics!!

The fact that Shizuku didn’t say a word about it after Kasumi told her how she felt about her was to be expected. Kasumi just wanted Shizuku to realize she was loved the way she was, and it worked, so why was she feeling so uneasy? She didn’t regret what she said, Kasumi did love everything about Shizuku – she always had, and once she saw Shizuku was breaking, the words just left her mouth without her having any control over it.

That night after Shizuku’s play and performance, Kasumi watched Solitude Rain again and again until she fell asleep, her mind unable to think about anything which wasn’t Shizuku’s bright and happy smile. Knowing she was blushing, she covered her face with a pillow and rolled on her bed.

_I’m such an idiot._

Shizuku didn’t _owe_ her an answer, but Kasumi _wanted_ one. Normally, she wouldn’t hesitate to go and tell people what she thought, but it was Shizuku the one she was thinking about. What Kasumi did was a truly selfless act, but the more she thought about it, the less content she was.

At school, she didn’t find difficult to act normally, except when she locked eyes with Shizuku. Every single time their eyes met, Shizuku smiled warmly at Kasumi, in a way only both of them understood.

Though neither of them noticed Rina and Ai were also aware of their more than friendly exchange of looks. Just after Kasumi ran after Shizuku that day, Rina took Kasumi’s stuff to the idol clubroom, running into Ai, who was looking for her. Rina told her everything, knowing Ai wouldn’t tell anyone.

Aware of what happened between them, Rina and Ai were quick to notice why Kasumi was a bit off when it came to interact with Shizuku. Since things were just a bit awkward for Kasumi, they decided not to intervene until Shizuku herself asked Rina for help.

Just a week after everything, Shizuku got Rina – and Ai as well since they were together – after their practice, when she was about to go home. “I’m worried about Kasumi.” She started. “She seems a bit off but tells me everything is fine when I ask her. I know she isn’t being sincere.”

Rina and Ai looked at each other at first, silently asking themselves if they should tell Shizuku about what happened or not. With a sigh, Ai started. “Kasumi is grumpy because certain someone didn’t answer her… half confession.”

Frowning a bit, Shizuku tilted her head. “Could you please elaborate?”

“Ai, are you sure we should–” Rina tried to interject.

“I am. They need to talk about this.”

“I don’t understand.” Shizuku sighed. “What’s going on with Kasumi?”

“That day you were distressed because of… you know, your issues.” Shizuku nodded slowly, not really wanting to remember it. “Kasumi went to talk to you about it.”

“Uh-huh. How did you know?”

“Tell her, Rinari.”

Rina raised her arm in order to cover her face with her notebook but finally opted to not do it. “Kasumi was very worried about you.” She started slowly. “While we were thinking about more ways to cheer you up, I realized you and I are a lot alike.”

Visibly interested in Rina’s words, Shizuku widened her eyes. “Is that so?”

Rina nodded. “I didn’t like myself either, I was scared of what others would think about me. But then… Ai pulled me away from that.” Rina blushed when she noticed Ai held her hand as she spoke. “She made me see it was okay to be myself, that people can love me the way I am. So I thought that maybe you needed that too.”

_I love everything about you, Shizuku Osaka!_

Remembering Kasumi’s words, Shizuku held a hand to her chest. That was indeed what she needed to hear the most. Kasumi took her bad feelings and insecurities away, making Shizuku start to accept herself. “… You were right.”

“I’m glad I was. You seem so much better.”

“The thing is,” Ai then joined the conversation. “We think Kasumi wasn’t aware to what extent she was willing to help you, and the only way to properly express what she felt was… confessing her feelings for you.”

“Her feelings?” Something then clicked inside Shizuku’s mind. “ _Oh_.” Looking at the floor and then at her friends again, Shizuku took a moment to assimilate it. “I can’t believe it took so long for me to notice.”

“Rinari was the same when I first asked her out.” Ai giggled as she put her arm around Rina’s shoulders. “Anyways, I think Kasumi wants an answer from you, but doesn’t dare to tell you.”

“Why?”

“Because her intention really wasn’t to confess, it was to make you realize people can love you the way you are. You don’t need to answer her, but I think you should.”

Shizuku didn’t think twice about what she was going to tell Kasumi. They both always went home together, but that time, Shizuku couldn’t wait. “I need to go.” She said with urgency. “Thanks for your help, both of you.”

“It’s nothing!” Ai gave her thumbs up. “Once you’ve sorted things out, we can go on a double date together!”

Shizuku blushed and murmured a low _sure_ before turning around and start running towards the clubroom. Once she was gone, Rina’s eyes switched to Ai. “How did you know what Kasumi is going through with such certainty?”

“Because, Rinari,” Ai cupped Rina’s face with her hands. “Just as you empathized with Shizuku, I get how Kasumi feels. That feeling of telling the person you love how wonderful they are just to make them see it, wanting an answer but knowing they don’t necessarily owe you one… I used to feel that way too.”

“With me?”

“Yeah. The moment you told me you didn’t see me as just a friend, I’ve never felt happier in my life. I never thought I’d get an answer and I could live with that, being friends with you was just fine. But I’m so glad the love was mutual.”

Lacking the right words to say, Rina just stood on her tiptoes and kissed Ai, not really caring about how her own expression looked like in that moment.

❖

When Shizuku got to the clubroom, Setsuna had just left, and she found Kasumi picking her stuff. “Shizuko? I thought you were waiting for me outside, what is it?”

Closing the door, Shizuku slowly walked closer the other girl. “Kasumi, we need to talk.”

“Oh? Talk about what?”

Shizuku took a deep breath, her mind carefully choosing the words to start that conversation. “Do you remember that time you came looking for me before my second audition for the role in Rain in the Wastelands?”

Kasumi instantly paled but tried to look composed. “Oh, t-that. Of course I do, you won the audition thanks to cute little Kasumin.”

“You’re quite correct. But that’s not what I’m referring to. What I wanted was to answer what you said–”

Both of Kasumi’s hands went to cover her mouth. “You don’t have to!” Shizuku tried to speak, but Kasumi kept her mouth covered. “I told you how I felt so you knew you’re loved and could start being yourself, but you really don’t have to give me an answer. Just so you know, I don’t regret any of my words.”

Moving her hands away from Shizuku’s mouth, she then looked aside, feeling shy all of a sudden. They kept silent until Shizuku broke the ice. “Kasumi, I _want_ to give you an answer.”

“Shizuko, I–”

Mimicking what Kasumi did that day, Shizuku took the other girl’s face in her hands, and gently made Kasumi look at her. “Look at me.” Unable to articulate a word, Kasumi awkwardly locked her eyes with Shizuku’s. “Kasumi, you made me see the light at the end of the tunnel. That day, I hit rock bottom, I was scared, and lost… and then you came, and made me feel cherished and loved in a way no one ever has.” Her hands slowly moved to Kasumi’s shoulders. “I was able to overcome my own fears and insecurities thanks to you. I’m finally being myself, and I accepted those flaws you love so much about me.”

Kasumi felt the heat emanating from her cheeks and smiled warmly. “It shows. You look genuinely happy.”

“Right? And that’s because of you.” Shizuku’s hands then went to take Kasumi’s. “But I’ve been thinking so much about me now that I unconsciously neglected your feelings. I’m deeply sorry about it, I didn’t even say thank you.”

Kasumi’s face then dropped, but she didn’t show it. Her hands left Shizuku’s. _She just wants to say thank you._ “It’s fine. After all you made me say, it’s only normal you wanted to thank me.” Kasumi swallowed loudly before going on. “That’s what friends do.”

 _Friends_ , she said. Even if Kasumi tried to hide the pain in her voice, Shizuku could read her like an open book. It was obvious Kasumi didn’t want to be just her friend.

“Kasumi.” Shizuku said in a serious tone. “You told me to stop hiding. Now why don’t _you_ stop doing it?”

“What do you mean?” With her hands on her hips, Kasumi tried really hard to show her prideful and cute persona, but it was shattering little by little. “The only thing I’m hiding is even more cuteness.”

“You have feelings for me, don’t you?” Shizuku asked directly, cutting off Kasumi’s act. “Please, be honest with me.”

Clenching her fists, Kasumi turned around so her back was facing Shizuku. Taking a deep breath and mentally preparing herself, she started to talk. “You want me to be honest? Alright. All the time, my objective was to take you out of the darkness. I never really thought about the weight of my own words until they left my mouth. I truly disliked that you hated yourself, because you’re… wonderful. You always do your best when doing literally anything, you care a lot about others, you’re an amazing idol and actress, you’re incredibly pretty… jeez, how could I not love you?” She said in a whisper.

Speechless for some seconds, Shizuku went to hug Kasumi from behind, her head resting on the other girl’s shoulder. “The fact that you’ve always thought so high of me even when I didn’t like myself makes me feel even happier. It’s true I want to thank you for what you’ve done for me, but… this time I feel like words aren’t enough. Kasumi, can you please look at me?” Shizuku kindly asked as she moved away from the other girl.

Slow and timidly, Kasumi turned around, her pink eyes meeting Shizuku’s blue orbs. Her breath hitched when she noticed Shizuku was slowly leaning in, but didn’t move an inch, her eyes closing at the same time their lips met. It was sweet, gentle, just soft lips tenderly pressed against each other. Kasumi’s mind stopped thinking, focusing just on the kiss until Shizuku slowly broke it.

“I love you.” Shizuku whispered. “You’re really the cutest.” At her words, Kasumi lost control of her own emotions. And started crying. “Kasumi? Why are you crying? Did I say something wrong?”

“I’m not crying!” She quickly dried her tears. “It’s just– I wasn’t expecting any of this!” Still sobbing, Kasumi buried her face in Shizuku’s neck, not wanting it to be seen. “You first made me tell you all those embarrassing things to make you realize how amazing you are, and now you make me cry. You’re an idiot, Shizuko.” Kasumi’s words lacked anger or sadness, in fact, she sounded rather happy and even relieved.

“If you say so.” Shizuku gently wrapped her arms around Kasumi, one of her hands on her back and the other one stroking the other girl’s hair. “Do you still love everything about me?”

Kasumi huffed. “I told you I didn’t regret a word and I mean it.”

Shizuku lovingly kissed Kasumi’s hair as she giggled. “Would you let me see your face?”

As fast as she could, Kasumi raised her head and moved her face towards Shizuku’s until they were just an inch away. “No.” Was the last word she said before kissing Shizuku again, wrapping her arms around the other girl’s neck. Shizuku immediately responded, her hands going to Kasumi’s waist in order to pull her closer.

That kiss wasn’t as brief as the first one, Kasumi’s tongue wanting to enter Shizuku’s mouth the moment they locked lips, eliciting a soft sound from the other girl the moment their tongues met. Shizuku’s hand held Kasumi’s waist tightly until they had to pull back due to the lack of air.

Covering her mouth with one hand and with her eyes fixed on Kasumi, Shizuku took a few seconds to recover her breath, and so did Kasumi, though she was looking away instead. Once they could breath and talk properly, Shizuku was the one who broke the ice. “W-was it good?”

The blush across her face was impossible to hide, but Kasumi didn’t look like she cared much about it when she looked at Shizuku. “Of course it was good, dummy.” Hesitating at first, she awkwardly lowed her voice tone. “I’ve been wanting to do that for so long.”

Shizuku took one of Kasumi’s hands and led it to her lips, planting a soft kiss on its back. “Well, you can do that anytime now.”

“Shizuko!” Visibly flustered, Kasumi quickly retired her hand. “How can you say such embarrassing things with a straight face?”

“Acting perks.”

Kasumi pouted. “I should’ve seen that coming. Anyways!” She then took Shizuku’s hand, pulling at it. “It’s getting late, we should be going home!”

Shizuku just smiled and let Kasumi guide her out of the school. They always went home together after all. Kasumi didn’t let Shizuku’s hand go, and if anyone saw them that moment, they could instantly tell it was more than just a friendly hand holding.

“Shizuko.” Kasumi mumbled.

“Hm?”

She swallowed nervously before speaking. “From now on… can we always hold hands when going to school and back home?”

“I would love that.” Shizuku nodded.

“And can we call each other more often?” Kasumi looked at Shizuku face-to-face. “And go on dates? And kiss every day?”

“We can do all of that.”

Kasumi’s eyes shone as she went to hug Shizuku. It was a great relief to see Kasumi back to her usual self again. “I love you, Shizuko. I love you so much.”

Shizuku pulled back, only to pull Kasumi by her shoulders and kiss her again. “I love you too.”

With that said, they kept walking home together, their hands interlaced, neither of them wanting to let the other’s hand go. Since Shizuku started being and expressing herself, life truly felt wonderful for her.

**Author's Note:**

> i’m seriously considering writing about them going on a date or the double date with ai and rina


End file.
